crossovercomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennium Godzilla
Millennium Godzilla '''is an alpha predator that keeps Earth protected from monstrous threats and is known as '''King of the Monsters. Appearance Godzilla is depicted as a gigantic dinosaur-like creature with rough, bumpy, usually charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and generally bone-white dorsal plates, generally shaped like maple leaves, though there are some designs whose traits may differ. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of an old model of a Tyrannosaurus rex, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. Personality Millennium Godzilla is an animal with semi-sapience that stumbles upon human civilization without any malicious intent, only destroying man-made structures or obstacles like buildings when the humans provoke him, or, when dead-set on arriving at a certain location. Godzilla is a malicious entity created from the restless souls of the dead from World War II. The terrifying monster developed as a character, and has since become a savior of the Earth, saving the world from other monsters like King Ghidorah, the Showa MechaGodzilla, Biollante, and Monster X, alone or alongside other monsters like Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra. Godzilla is the driving force to restore balance to nature whenever that balance is disrupted, suggesting that he essentially considers the entire Earth to be his territory. However, unlike previous incarnations, he doesn't blatantly attack or plow through ships at sea simply because they are there. In fact, with larger ships like aircraft carriers, he simply dove down under them. Even when he was attacked by the military, he didn't noticeably react or fight back and simply continued to hunt the M.U.T.O.s, even when he was being followed in close proximity by four naval ships. He also does not seem to intentionally cause destruction. Even when he destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, it did not appear to be intentional, but rather just him reacting from being hit in the gills by missile fire. He shows little interest in humans, instead focusingHi his attention entirely on the M.U.T.O.s. After defeating both M.U.T.O.s, he leaves the humans alone without any more conflict. Origins Godzilla was a type of prehistoric intermediary reptile related to both land and sea reptiles that slept deep underwater for millions of years feeding on deep sea organisms before being disturbed and enhanced by an American hydrogen bomb test. Godzilla was a type of dinosaur called aGodzillasaurus that had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs at the end of the Cretaceous period living on Lagos Island that was mutated by nuclear tests performed on a nearby island called Rongerik in the 1950s. Futurians take the Godzillasaurus away from Lagos Island and place him frozen in the Bering Sea, hoping to prevent his creation, only for him to actually become Godzilla in the first place by being mutated by a nuclear sub crash. Godzilla was explained to be an ancient life form from the Permian period, having survived various extinction events by consuming geothermal radiation in a hibernation-like state at the bottom of the sea until being awakened in 1954 by a nuclear submarine. Godzilla was theorized by Ishiro Serizawa to have been the alpha predator of his ecosystem, and prevented the other species from overpopulating and overrunning the world, acting as a force of nature that maintained balance. History Origin Arc Godzilla was a 50-meter tall prehistoric monster that terrorized the ships of Japan. It was disturbed by an American Hydrogen bomb testing in the Pacific Ocean. After being awakened, Godzilla attacked Tokyo, destroyed much of the city, and killed tens of thousands. In hopes of stopping Godzilla, a scientist by the name of Dr. Daisuke Serizawaactivated an experimental weapon he had developed, named the Oxygen Destroyer. Although Dr. Serizawa committed suicide in the process (out of shame and guilt), the weapon was successful, completely disintegrating Godzilla. It was stated at the end of the film that it was doubtful that there was only one creature, alluding not only to the many incarnations of Godzilla that would later appear. Finale Arc It is discovered that the time-travelers that had supposedly prevented Godzilla's creation had, during the Godzillasaurus' transportation, left in its place their own creation, three tiny Dorats, to allow them to undergo Godzilla's nuclear transformation instead, mutating and combining them into King Ghidorah. They are unaware that the Godzilla they had planned to erase was later mutated by a nuclear submarine crash. The Futurians trick several scientists into aiding them on a false time-traveling mission under the pretense of preventing Godzilla's transformation on Lagos Island. In efforts to stop the Futurians' monster that is instead created, an extremely wealthy corporate developer, who previously fought on the island as a Japanese soldier, plans to send a nuclear submarine into the Bering Sea in an attempt to re-create Godzilla. Instead of finding the Godzillasaurus, the submarine would come face to face with Godzilla himself, mutated by the sub crash. Godzilla absorbs the power of the nuclear sub, increasing his size even further from 80 to 100 meters in height and from 50,000 to 60,000 metric tons in weight, making him powerful enough to defeat King Ghidorah. Godzilla proceeds to attack Japan itself, but is stopped when Emmy, one of the Futurians who had turned on her fellows, resurrects Ghidorah as a cyborg in the future and returns to the past to battle Godzilla with the new Mecha-King Ghidorah. The two battle in Tokyo, with both falling into the sea, but Godzilla is still alive and reawakens using his atomic ray underwater. Millennium Godzilla returns when he rises from the sea while a Mothra egg is being transported. Mothra hatches and Godzilla and Mothra have a short battle, which finishes when Battra Larva arrives. Battra tosses Mothra aside and battles with Godzilla by himself. Their battle goes underwater after a while, and a volcano erupts on them, presumably killing them. However, Godzilla burrows his way out and heads for Yokohama, where both Mothra and Battra are headed as well. Godzilla arrives when the two are fighting, and Mothra and Battra team up against Godzilla. Eventually, Mothra and Battra carry Godzilla out to the sea. Godzilla shoots his atomic breath repeatedly at Battra until he dies midair, sending them both plummeting into the ocean. Several of the ways G-Force plan to stop Godzilla include the construction of two mechas, MechaGodzilla, who would battle both Godzilla and Rodan, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Like in the previous series, Godzilla eventually adopts a "son" that is discovered by scientists in Rodan's nest, called "Baby Godzilla", "Little Godzilla" in the next, and "Godzilla Junior" in the one after that. It is never stated that Godzilla birthed the monster, nor is it even made clear whether Godzilla has any knowledge of the monster's existence before it was born. Both Rodan and Godzilla have a natural drive to want to be close to the monster, much to the tactical benefit of G-Force. Godzilla and Rodan fight, and Rodan is forced to retreat. The G-Force study Baby Godzilla to pinpoint any weak points in Godzilla, and they find out Godzilla has a second brain in his torso. Super MechaGodzilla is sent in and successfully destroys Godzilla's second brain, paralyzing him from the waist down. However, Fire Rodansacrifices himself and gives up his life energy to revive Godzilla's second brain. Godzilla is given the powerful Spiral Heat Ray attack, which he uses to destroy Super MechaGodzilla. Baby Godzilla is sent off with his father afterwards, and they go out to the sea peacefully. Godzilla and his son, now called Little Godzilla, are living in Birth Island. Godzilla rises from the sea, and a few men working on Project T try destroying Godzilla by exploiting an apparent weak spot Godzilla has in his arm pits. They fail, and it is never found out of Godzilla's arm pits are indeed a weak spot. SpaceGodzilla soon comes down to Birth Island and kidnaps Little Godzilla. Godzilla follows SpaceGodzilla to Fukuoka and fights him in the crystal-covered city alongside M.O.G.U.E.R.A. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is destroyed eventually, and Godzilla overloads SpaceGodzilla with his energy, making SpaceGodzilla explode. Godzilla leaves Fukuoka with his son and swim off to Birth Island. Ultimately, this Godzilla, now called Burning Godzilla due to his fiery appearance, meets his end. Everything comes full circle when Godzilla is faced with a monster, Destoroyah, created by the Oxygen Destroyer, which was used to kill the first Godzilla in 1954. Godzilla's end comes when his internal radiation becomes too intense for his body to control, and he finally succumbs to a total nuclear meltdown. This is not the end of Godzilla's legacy, however; the previously wounded Godzilla Junior(who is killed by Destoroyah earlier) absorbs all of the radiation from Godzilla's meltdown and fully matures into an adult Godzilla. Synopsis Revival Arc Godzilla is a prehistoric, amphibious, alpha predator who fed off of Earth's natural radiation. Over the years, however, as the abundance of radiation on the surface gradually declined, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths, where it could absorb radiation from the Earth's core. For an incredibly long, albeit unknown amount of time, Godzilla remained dormant in the ocean, until 1954, when he was awakened by a nuclear submarine (although the opening crawl implies that he was seen by various cultures across history, becoming the inspiration for some of their mythological creatures). After being discovered, the U.N. tried to keep him secret and destroy him with atom bombs under guise of nuclear testing, all of which failed to do so. An organization called "MONARCH" was then tasked with keeping him secret and studying him. However in 2014, one of his ancient enemies, known by humans as M.U.T.O., hatches after 15 years of absorbing nuclear radiation from a power plant in Japan. Godzilla begins listening as the M.U.T.O. lets out a mating cry to his recently hatched female counterpart, and attacks the creature as he is laying waste to a Hawaiian airport, though the M.U.T.O. escapes by flying away. After this, Godzilla retreats into the ocean once again, hunting the M.U.T.O.s while they're lured to San Francisco with a nuclear warhead by the American military. Godzilla surfaces just before hitting the Golden Gate Bridge, and the military opens fire with tanks and gunfire. This has little to no effect, however, and Godzilla descends into the ocean once again, but not before clearing his path by destroying the bridge. Godzilla surfaces once again in San Francisco to confront the recently arrived male M.U.T.O., and the two battle all the way into the night, while a bomb disposal squad led by Ford Brody is sent in via HALO jump to defuse the bomb that was stolen by the male M.U.T.O. and placed in the M.U.T.O. nest in San Francisco. Shortly after their arrival, the female M.U.T.O. arrives, and both creatures take on Godzilla, who is quickly overwhelmed by the two of them. Before either of them can kill Godzilla, they're distracted by Brody, who destroyed the female's recently-laid egg sacs. While the female is distracted by Brody, Godzilla rises up again, and unleashes his atomic breath, giving her a real pounding. Before he can finish her off, the male M.U.T.O attacks Godzilla once more, but Godzilla fights back and manages to kill him by slamming him into a skyscraper with his tail. The impact, however, brings the entire building down on Godzilla, and he collapses to his hands and knees, extremely weak. He briefly looks Brody in the eyes, before being consumed by smoke and debris. Brody then escapes to the pier, where the rest of his unit is trying to send the bomb out into the ocean where it can detonate without risk of fallout hitting the city. The female M.U.T.O., still alive from her encounter with Godzilla, follows the radiation and kills the rest of the squad, leaving Brody alone to send the boat out to sea with the bomb. As the M.U.T.O. closes in on the bomb and Brody, Godzilla emerges from behind, grabbing her and blasting her in the mouth with his atomic breath, making her neck explode, before tearing her head off and letting it fall into the water. With both M.U.T.O.s killed, Godzilla then collapses from exhaustion in the city, seemingly dead. When morning comes, however, Godzilla rises up from the ashes around him and lets out a triumphant roar as the humans below cheer and applaud for their savior, proclaiming him "King of the Monsters." With both of his enemies dead and with balance in nature restored, Godzilla descends back into the ocean once again. Monster Island Arc Millennium Godzilla returns to Monster Island and allies with King Godzilla, Draconic Godzilla, and Kyle Afdéderk. Kyle Afdéderk states that they are different breeds of Godzilla(s). King Godzilla looks at Kyle as he soon shape-shifts into his True Form, as a black, bigger, fiercer version of King Godzilla known as the Black Godzilla. All three Godzilla(s) talk to him and agree on teaming up to save the Earth. Millennium Godzilla and the other Godzilla(s) help Kyle save the Earth from evil and assist the Avengers on stopping Thanos and his army on destroying the Multiverse. King Godzilla fights a new version of Orga re-created from his DNA, Regenerator G-3. Millennium Godzilla fights off all monsters near the coast. Millennium Godzilla defeats the monsters and witnesses Kyle defeating Thanos. Millennium Godzilla returns to the sea and roars with the other Godzilla(s) for they have saved the multiverse. Orga flies off into space to take care of the rest of the alien fleet. Final Battles: Black Godzilla Arc Millennium Godzilla returns and fights demons, Etherious, titans, monsters, and all other shadow. Copyright© Wikizilla 2015-2016